Auf Achse
by Diana-Hunter
Summary: <html><head></head>Songfic for Auf Achse by Franz Ferdinand. This is about when James finally realized that he was a jerk and stopped asking Lily out, and Lily coming to the realization that she never really wanted him to stop.</html>
1. Auf Achse

Auf Achse

A/N: My name is not JK Rowling, therefore, I cannot, do not and will probably never own Harry Potter. This is a songfic for Franz Ferdinand's Auf Achse(which I also do not own), one of my favorite songs ever. However, it is super long, so I cut out some of the repetitiveness and the most of the end, simply because it is so long. I also manipulated it a little to have it make more sense in the setting. The _italics_ are the lyrics, one ' means thoughts and two " means dialogue. Sorry for any mistakes, I've been busy with all the end of term papers my profs are making me write and I wrote this as a stress relief, so it's not exactly a grammatical or punctuation masterpiece.

James POV

_He's sees her, but he can't touch her_, she would never let him, he's been a jerk to everyone, including her for far too long for her to ever let him near her, let alone touch her. If only he could go back in time, and tell his younger self that; she was it. She was all he would ever want.

_He hears her_ voice, she's talking with Alice and Marlene again. She is crying, he knows that it is about that slimy greasy little bat, Snape_. He can't hold her,_ but he wants to. He wants to stroke her hair and kiss away her tears and let her know that he would always be there for her, but he can't.

_He's wants her_, it gets so bad at times that his hands shake and his friends stare at him in alarm, concerned. _But he can't have her._ He is too good for him, she's brilliant, beautiful, and above all, kind. He always felt jealous toward Snape; he got to spend so much time with her but, seeing Lily being nice to even that scumbag just made him realize that her kindness ran even deeper than he ever realized before. And as glad as he was that Snape was out of the picture, he regretted his part in her fight with her best friend.

"_She's not so special_ Prongs. There's plenty of other fish in the sea, buck up mate, any girl in the school would be with you," Sirius consoled him one night. James looked at Sirius, thinking, '_look what you've done boy_. Lily hates you, you ruined her friendship, and now you've got your friends worrying about you.'

"_She's not so special_," James agreed, forcing a smile, "there's plenty of girls who don't hate me, I'll go ask one of them." He walked off and Sirius, satisfied returned to his work.

"_Look_ at Prongs, _what've you done boy_?" Remus asked his old friend, watching James start to act more like himself than he had been for a while.

"I think I got him to take his mind off of Evans, Moony."

'This can't be good,' thought Lupin.

Lily's POV

She hated Potter! Hated him! _Now she wished he'd never come back here again_! His stupid hair and snitch and ability to drive her insane. That was when Potter started ignoring her and she started to feel a small rip in her heart, growing in size every time she saw him chatting up some other girl. "_Never come back here again_…"

Now the roles were reversed, _she sees him_, she often found her gaze wandering towards him at the Great Hall and during class, but _she can't touch him._ She saw other girls touching his arm while giggling at his jokes, she would never admit it, but he **was** pretty funny. And for the first time ever, she wandered what it would be like if she were the one doing that.

_She hears him_ all of the time, his voice always carried well over the Common Room, him and his little gang, except when they were plotting something. She looked over, Sirius had his arm around some girl who was slobbering all over him and James was sitting next to a fifth year she didn't know the name of. She watched as she leaned over and hugged James, he hugged her back. '_You can't hold him.'_

She was beginning to realize, more and more each day that _she wants him. But she can't have him_, those days were long gone. Now that _she_ finally _wants to_, she was sure that_ he won't let her_.

"You used to think, _he's not so special, well look what you've done girl_," Lily muttered to herself one day as she watched him making another girl laugh. It had been so long since he had asked her out, and so long since she had realized that she wanted him to.

"Hey Lils," her friend Alice greeted.

"Alice," Lily smiled, her friend was beaming at her, "you obviously want to tell me something so…"

"Frank asked me out!" Alice squealed.

"That's great!" Lily agreed, those two had been dancing around each other for ages. Alice had realized her feelings long ago, and Lily wondered briefly if she hadn't thought '_he's not so special'_, if she would be this happy with Pott- no James, now.

She hugged her squealing friend and noticed that the self-titled Marauders, including James had looked over to see what the commotion was. '_Look what you've done girl_.'

James' POV

He had his arm around his girlfriend, a fifth year named Catherine, when he heard a squeal from the other end of the Common Room. He looked over, as did almost everyone else who had heard it, and found Lily being squashed by her friend Alice, who was clearly happy about something.

"That seventh year, Frank, just asked her out. 'Bout time too," Catherin explained helpfully, she was a bit of a gossip and always knew everybody's news, but she was nice enough.

James didn't hear what Catherine was saying, he was to busy staring at Lily and, if he wasn't mistaken, she was staring right back.

_You still see her  
>Oh, you hear her<br>You want her  
>Oh, you want to<br>You see her  
>You hear her<br>You want her  
>You still want to<em>

He realized then, he would never get over Lily, even if he went out with all of the Catherines in the world, no matter what, he'd still _want her_.

Please, please, please review! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write more! And when I write more, you can read more! And when you read more, you can review more! Which will make me happy again! See the cycle?

-Diana


	2. Take Me Out

A/N: So, I was asked very nicely to do a second chapter, and I was so happy that I decided to! See what reviews do? I still don't own Harry Potter, or Franz Ferdinand. BTW: When did they add Hogwarts to the dictionary? It doesn't come up as a misspell at all. Anyway, once again, italics are lyrics and once again I cut a lot of the song.

It had been over a year since the fight with Severus and Lily was entering her last year of Hogwarts. This meant a lot of things; for one, she was almost a full fledged witch, for another, she only had one more year to decide what to do about James Potter. And boy, was she confused. Not just about her feelings for him, but also why in Merlin's name had he been named Head Boy?

"Hey Evans," James said casually, as the two started their first patrol of the year.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily still did her best to pretend she hated him, but it got harder and harder, especially with all of the time the two had to spend together this year.

"Nothing," he threw his hands up in an 'I surrender' sort of way, "it's just a greeting. It would be pretty boring if we patrolled the entire night without saying a word." Lily pretended to regard him suspiciously, but she was really just, well, regarding him. Even when she had hated him, she couldn't deny that he was attractive.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. That was when they turned the corner and found Snape having a hushed conversation with one of the other Slytherin seventh years, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Mulciber. The two were talking in hushed tones and Mulciber seemed to be showing Snape something on his left forearm. James cleared his throat.

"You know, you two really should be in bed," he announced loudly. The two looked up at him. He notice that Lily had frozen next to him and looked like a doe caught in the wand light.

"Potter," Mulciber began threateningly, James noticed that Snivellus was just staring at Lily.

"Don't start with me Mulciber, you're my first catch of the year! I am just itching to hand out some punishments, so you two get detention for starters. Now head back to the dorms before I decide to make it any more." Mulciber had always made him angry and the fact that Snape was here too, was making his blood boil.

"C'mon," Mulciber grabbed Snape by the arm and started dragging him off towards the dungeons. Snape turned back and continued to stare at Lily until they were around a corner.

James didn't really have time to bask in his triumph of getting to give a detention to a Slytherin, particularly those Slytherins, because he noticed that Lily still hadn't moved.

"Evans, Evans, are you alright?" He waved his hand in front of her and it was like she had been released from a petrificus totalus spell.

"I'm, I'm…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence; she actually looked incredibly shell shocked.

"Ev- Lily, c'mon, what's wrong?" Of course he knew what was wrong; he just thought that it might help her to say it aloud.

"That was the first time we've really seen each other since 5th year," she breathed. "James, do you want to know the worst part about losing your best friend? The loneliness, knowing that you no longer have anybody you can tell absolutely anything to, or somebody who knows absolutely everything about you, and always knows what to do in any situation." She looked like she may cry, so James figured he should probably say something.

"_So if you're lonely, you know I'm here waiting for you, I'm just a cross-hair, I'm just a shot away from you_. As a friend of course," he added hastily, rubbing the back of his neck rather self-consciously.

Lily turned to look at him curiously. "Really?" she asked. She thought for a moment, "Well, we are going to have to spend a lot of time together this year, as Head Boy and Girl, I mean." James nodded encouragingly. "And you aren't really a prat anymore. I think that maybe we could be friends. But understand; I can't take another betrayal from a friend so_, if you leave here, you leave me broken, shattered_." She looked at James' face. His brow was furrowed and he seemed a little worried. "Hey, hey _I lie_. I'm just kidding, but seriously, don't join the Death Eaters." James just stared at her.

"How well do you know me Lily?" He asked incredulously.

"Well enough to know that my warning is definitely not needed, but I thought I'd throw it out there anyways." They both laughed at that, then James turned serious again.

"Seriously though Lily_,__I'm just a cross-hair, I'm just a shot_ away, and_ I know I won't be leaving here_." She grinned.

"Thanks… James."

It was only a few short weeks later and the two were having an argument over The Bats, the newest wizard band to hit the scene.

"_I_'ll _say_ it again, _don't you know_? Lily they are the hottest band to hit wizardom! How can you not like them?"

"I'm from a Muggle family James," she huffed, "and I really prefer The Beatles. So I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air. She had found out that James was passionate about more than just pranking and Quidditch, but also things like music and reading.

"_You say you don't know_? Lily, Lily, Lily, they're having a concert in Hogsmeade during the upcoming free weekend. You should go," he was very careful not to ask her out, he didn't want to fall from her good graces quite yet. She looked at him, head cocked, for a minute before speaking.

"_I say… take me out_. Let's go see them together." James gaped at her.

"What did you just say?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"_I said_ well, you know, _you don't _have to _show_ if you don't want to. It's kind of stupid… but James!" He had picked her up and was swinging her around like a little kid laughing happily. He finally set her down and she found herself grabbing his shoulders.

"_Don't move_," she whispered, and _time_ _slow_ed for both of them. "_I said… take me out_," and with that she closed the gap between them.

A/N: I know that they don't give concerts in Hogsmeade, I just needed something to get the two together and since I live in a city where live music reigns supreme, it was the first thing I could think of. Sorry the song is more messed up in this chapter than in the last one, but most Franz Ferdinand songs are not really about long lasting love. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

-Diana


End file.
